Les deux clans
by lily la petite sorcire
Summary: Drago entre en sixième année à Poudlard et a de plus en plus de responsabilités. De quel côté va-t-il se ranger? Le bien ou le mal? Parallèle avec la fic' "les deux armées" de laurence au paradis
1. Default Chapter

Les deux clans  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'été de Drago  
  
- Drago !! appela Narcissa. A table !  
  
Drago Malefoy était un garçon de seize ans, qui habitait dans un manoir avec sa mère. Son père, lui, était à Azkaban, la terrible prison pour sorcier, car Drago ainsi que toute sa famille étaient des sorciers. De Sang Pur.  
  
- J'arrive ! - Tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Dépèche-toi ! - Oui, oui !   
  
Quand il arriva, Drago arracha presque la lettre des mains de sa mère. Puis il l'ouvrit pour y lire :  
  
Cher Mr Malefoy,  
  
Puisque le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard a terminé ses études, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir prendre sa succession. Si vous acceptez veuillez avoir l'amabilité de nous le faire savoir par retour de hibou.  
  
Veuillez recevoir, Mr Malefoy nos salutations distinguées,  
  
Professeur Severus Rogue.  
  
- Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch !! Je vais pouvoir écraser Potter !  
  
- Du calme ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Ce soir, tu vas pouvoir rattraper la faute que tu as commise en juin ! Ce soir le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu une attaque contre Potter ! Je veux que tu y participes ! Je veux que tu venges ton père !  
  
- Mais mère... je ne suis pas encore un mangemort ! Père s'y oppose ! Il ne veut pas que je participe aux attaques tant que je n'ai pas fini mes études chez ce vieux fou de Dumbledore !  
  
- Oui mais par ta faute ton père est à Azkaban ! Alors c'est moi que tu écouteras ! Et pour m'avoir répondu, tu seras battu ! Je ne tolèrerai aucunes remarques de la part du garçon qui a mis mon mari en prison, même si c'est mon propre fils ! Est-ce clair ?  
  
- Très clair mère. Je ne recommencerai plus. Je vous le promets.  
  
- Bien je préfère ça. Maintenant, tu réponds à Rogue, et tu acceptes le poste de capitaine. Le Maître aimerait aussi t'apprendre à toi ainsi qu'à tes amis des sortilèges qu'il vient d'inventer.  
  
- Ce serait un immense honneur, mère. Je vais me préparer pour ce soir. - Débarrasse la table avant ! - Oui mère.  
  
Il monta dans sa chambre et commença à se changer. Tout en pensant à Harry Potter. Il ne l'aimait pas, il avait de nombreuses choses qu'il aurait aimé avoir : des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, il est plus fort, il est célèbre, il est plus doué au Quidditch, et par-dessus tout il était sortit avec Cho Chang. Cette fille de Serdaigle, une belle asiatique, mais qui malheureusement aimait Potter ! Saint-Petit-Potter ! Le seul garçon qui ait survécu à son Maître. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, si Potter voulait une fille il l'avait, si Potter voulait la moindre chose il l'obtenait. Il avait même eu Cho ! La seule fille qu'il appréciait vraiment ! Mais bien sûr elle aussi adorait Potter, après tout il était le Survivant. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr !!!!!!!!! Il fut bientôt prêt et se promit de faire payer à Potter tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis les cinq années qu'ils se connaissaient ! Il se promit aussi de lui prendre Cho Chang, tant qu'à le faire souffrir, autant le faire souffrir jusqu'au bout !  
  
Une fois habillé de noir il descendit rejoindre sa mère. Cette dernière le conduisit jusque chez leur Maître. Là-bas il alla saluer le Seigneur des Ténèbres :  
  
- Je te salue mon Maître !  
  
- Drago ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Tu nous rejoins enfin !  
  
- Oui, mère veut que je vous serve.  
  
- C'est bien. Mais ce soir c'est trop risqué ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses échouer mon plan ! Tu as causé assez d 'ennuis en juin !  
  
- Bien Maître.  
  
- Mais je veux que Bellatrix t'apprennes un sort que je viens de mettre au point. Et je veux aussi que tu te débrouilles pour regrouper des élèves qui veulent me servir et que tu leur apprennes tout ce que ton père et Bella t'auront appris !  
  
- Bien Maître.  
  
- Maintenant rentre chez toi !   
  
Drago était plus que déçu ! Depuis le temps qu'il désirait être un Mangemort ! Aujourd'hui encore il devrait attendre ! Il voulait rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le soir il repensa à Harry, ce qu'il pouvait le haïr ! Et ce depuis cinq ans ! D'abord il était devenu joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor, après il avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'avait empêché de revenir ! Et quand, lui, il avait été joueur de Quidditch il l'avait ridiculisé un peu plus à chaque fois ! Et en quatrième année, il avait été le champion de l'école et il était devenu encore plus célèbre ! A ce Potter, il est comme son père : méprisable !! En plus il était sortit avec Cho, sa Cho ! Pour elle, Drago tuerait Potter ! Si seulement il savait lancer le sort ultime ! Mais sa mère ne faisait que lui répéter de se tenir à carreaux à Poudlard ! Pour ne pas que Dumbledore est la puce à l'oreille ! Lui aussi il le détestait ! Ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Traître à leur sang ! Drago s'endormit en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Potter pour le faire souffrir. Puis lui vînt une idée ! Le sort qu'allait lui apprendre Bellatrix, Il pourrait s'en servir contre ce que Potter avait de plus cher : ses amis !  
  
Le lendemain matin, il interrogea sa mère sur l'attaque de la vieille :  
  
- Alors mère comment est-ce que ça c'est passé ?  
  
-Il a encore réussit à nous échapper ! enrageait-elle. A cause de la protection de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère ! Sa tante est arrivée et une lumière blanche l'a envahit, et là elle a dit de laisser son fils tranquille ! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe elle m'énervait déjà au collège ! Mais là, à cause d'elle le plan du Maître a échoué ! Elle a de la chance d'être déjà morte, sinon je crois que c'est moi qui l'aurais tuée !  
  
- Mère calme-toi. Quant est-ce que Bellatrix vient pour m'apprendre le sort que notre Maître a mit au point ?  
  
- Elle viendra début août. Elle séjournera à la maison.  
  
- Mais si nous sommes fouillés par les abrutis du ministère ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais quoi faire !! dit-elle avec sourire diabolique.  
  
Fin du chapitre un. Si vous avez aimé et que vous avez du temps mettez une petite review, s'il vous plait. Si ce chapitre vous a plus allez voir la fic Les deux armées, c'est cette fic mais du coté du bien. Bisous à tous, Lily. 


	2. Cours de magie noire

Merci à Boneless pour sa review très très gentille  
  
Début août Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent au manoir des Malefoy. Tous les trois réunis, ils commencèrent à préparer des bêtises pour la rentrée. Le 7 août Bellatrix arriva. Le soir à table, elle revint sur l'attaque du mois de juillet. Elle était très mécontente qu'Harry Potter en soit sortit indemne.  
  
- Je vous jure le Saint Potter, on finira par l'avoir. C'est juste une question de temps. Si seulement le Maître connaissait le contenu de la prophétie !! Je suis certaine qu'elle explique comment le battre !!  
  
- Calme toi Bella, intervint Narcissa. Il ne nous échappera pas éternellement. Il est peut-être fort magiquement et physiquement mais moralement il est faible ! Un rien l'émeut. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aura j'en suis sur !  
  
- Bien sur ! Tu as raison ! Si il se retrouve tout seul, il n'y aura personne pour l'aider. Et si ses amis sont attaqués il désespérera ! » du coup Bellatrix avait retrouvé sa joie « Les garçons, quel est le point faible de Potter ? A quoi tient-il le plus ?  
  
- Ses amis ! » répondirent-ils ensemble  
  
- Très bien je crois que le sort que le Maître veux que je vous apprenne sera utile pour la suite. Mais nous verrons ça demain, Bellatrix semblait vraiment heureuse.  
  
Ce soir là Drago, Crabbe et Goyle se réunirent dans la chambre de Malefoy, pour discuter tranquillement d'affaires de garçons de leur âge. C'est à dire de filles.  
  
- Alors Drago, toujours aussi amoureux de la petite Chang ?  
  
- Oui ! Elle est si belle... Et dire que Potter l'a eu avant moi ! Dire qu'il a embrassé ses lèvres si douces...  
  
- T'es bien atteint ! Ressaisis toi ou tu vas te retrouver du côté du bien, mon vieux ! » le prévint Crabbe.  
  
- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne trahirai pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une fille. Même si j'en suis fou ! Et puis Chang est trop proche de Potter. Si j'utilisais l'Imperium sur elle pour assouvir mes désirs cela se remarquerait. Non on va faire souffrir Potter à petit feu ! Le Maître veut que je forme un groupe prêt à lui prêter main forte à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Et sinon, vous, vous avez quelqu'un en vue ? interrogea Malefoy.  
  
- Oui... Marrieta, la copine de Chang. Je la trouve mignonne. Tu pourrais pas t'arranger pour qu'elle soit à moi, au moins pour une heure ou deux ? » demanda Crabbe.  
  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je pense que ça devrait aller.   
Le lendemain matin Narcissa vint réveiller les trois garçons. Puis une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, elle les emmena dans une salle spéciale du manoir. La salle avait était aménagée exprès pour les cours de Bellatrix. Bella commença à leur expliquer les gestes du maléfice. Il fallait faire deux tours de poignet en disant 'gellatus'. Pour s'entraîner, elle avait emmené des petits animaux, comme des lapins, des hamsters...  
  
- Allez les garçons, on tourne deux fois, oui comme ça Drago. C'est pas mal mais tu peux progresser ! Aller recommence !  
  
- Gellatus ! Gellatus ! Ca ne marche pas, ça m'énerve !!!!! Gellatus ! Ouiiiiiiiii !!!! J'ai réussi ! T'as vu ça Bella ? J'ai réussi !  
  
- C'est bien mais ne te relâche pas. Recommence.  
  
- Gellatus !  
  
- A toi Crabbe. Tourne deux fois et dis gellatus.  
  
- Gellatus !  
  
- Et ça marche mon vieux ! T'as de la chance. Faut croire que t'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air !  
  
- A toi Goyle. Tourne deux fois et dis...  
  
- Oui, oui, on a compris.  
  
- Gellatus !  
  
- Bravo mon pote !  
  
Ils passèrent toute la matinée à s'entraîner. Ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger un ou deux sandwichs. Et l'après-midi tout recommença. Une semaine passa ainsi. Les garçons s'entraînaient tous les jours sous les conseils de Bellatrix. Un matin elle s'absenta, et les trois amis en profitèrent pour se relaxer et se détendre. Lorsqu'elle revint vers midi, elle avait des nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Le Maître est assez content de vous. Je vais vous apprendre un ou deux autres maléfices qui pourraient vous servir. Je lui ai aussi parlé de notre discussion de l'autre soir, et un plan a germé dans sa tête. Il veut que le lendemain de la rentrée vous attaquiez un de ses amis, son meilleur ami serait mieux. Et veut que vous lui jetiez le gellatus. Mais il ne veut pas que ce soit Malefoy, il dit que Potter devinerait trop vite que c'est lui. Il veut aussi que tu te fasses remarquer par quelqu'un en qui Potter a confiance pour prouver que ce n'est pas toi. Je pense donc que cela pourrait être toi, Crabbe, qui le jettes car son gellatus est plus puissant que celui de Goyle.  
  
- Quels maléfices dois-tu nous apprendre ? demanda Malefoy  
  
- Le Doloris et l'Imperium.  
  
- Mais je sais déjà les faire ! protesta Drago.  
  
- Toi oui, mais pas Goyle et Crabbe. Vu que tu sais les faire, tu les aideras. Ce sera bien pour eux d'avoir un avis plus jeune que moi. Tu pourras mieux leur expliquer comment tu as réussi, et ça les aidera. Tu comprends ?  
  
- Oui Bella  
  
- Bien, les cours recommenceront demain.   
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de le poster, mais c'est pas toujours facile de trouver le temps avec les devoirs et tout ça. Si vous avez le temps laissez moi une petite rewiew, merci. Bisous, Lily.   
Réponses aux rewiews :  
  



	3. L'attaque

Salut, voici le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous aimerez. Voici les réponses aux rewiews. Dsl pour le temps que je mets.  
  
Fla ki te kiff grave : Oui je t reconnu. Merci de lire ma fic, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Gros bisous ma puce !  
  
Fatou : Oui les devoirs c très barbant ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous.  
  
Phoenix : Merci beaucoup !! Bisous.  
  
Fabien : Merci, ça fait très plaisir ! La voilà la suite ! Bisous.  
  
Melinîn : Merci !! Bisous.  
  
Et maintenant la suite !  
  
Chapitre 3 : L'attaque  
  
L'été se déroula calmement, entre les cours et les farces que faisaient nos trois « amis ». Un jour Bellatrix rentra de bonne heure d'une réunion avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle semblait très heureuse, enfin comme peut l'être une mangemorte ! Drago trouva cela étrange et lui demanda pourquoi.  
  
- Je suis contente car le Maître prépare une attaque pour bientôt ! Des amis à Potter ! Sont ancien capitaine de Quiddich et une fille qui a fait le tournois des trois sorciers.  
  
- Ah Dubois et Fleur Delacour ! C'est prévu pour quand ?  
  
- Après demain. Le temps de tout mettre au point.  
  
- Tu penses que je pourrais y assister ?  
  
- Peut-être. Il faut voir. Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu sois à la hauteur ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Vu comment tu t'es comporté en juin !  
  
- Mais j'ai tiré des leçons de mon erreur !  
  
- Dans ce cas tu viendras avec moi voir le Maître demain.  
  
- Merci ! Bon vous deux, dit il en s'adressant à Crabbe et Goyle, Venez on va s'entraîner ! »  
  
Malefoy faisait travailler très dur ses amis. Il leur apprit à jeter un Imperium parfait, ce qui mit plusieurs jours car c'était un maléfice extrêmement dur à lancer. Mais le Doloris leur prit carrément deux semaines ! Goyle et Crabbe avait beau être plus intelligents qu'il n'en avait l'air, ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants que Malefoy ! Le lendemain, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient Bellatrix vînt chercher Drago pour se rendre auprès de leur Maître. Une fois sur place ils durent attendre la fin de la réunion quotidienne. Drago ne tenait plus en place !  
  
- Ah Drago ! Bella m'avait prévenue que tu voulais me parler. A quel sujet ?  
  
- J'aimerais participer à l'attaque de demain, ou au moins y assister. S'il vous plait Maître. Je promets de ne pas faire de faut pas !  
  
- Si tu penses pouvoir y arriver, je veux bien. Mais tu ne feras que y assister.  
  
- Oh merci Maître ! Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir !  
  
- Nous verrons cela !  
  
Une fois au manoir Drago s'isola dans sa chambre. Il voulait être seul pour bien se préparer à l'attaque du lendemain. Il était heureux, il allait faire du mal à Potter ! Dubois et Fleur étaient des amis à lui, il le savait. Dubois en tant que capitaine de Quidditch et Fleur en tant qu'amie du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier de l'année passée. Puis il se mit à penser à Cho. Il se dit qu'à elle aussi cela lui ferait du mal. Et là il hésita...mais non puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir autant qu'elle souffre ! Il pouvait même l'envoyer en enfer si elle le repoussait de trop ! Ce soir-là, il ne descendit pas manger. Il était rentré dans une sorte de transe. Il avait appris à faire ça en troisième année. Cela lui servait régulièrement depuis. Il se vidait de toute émotions, et ainsi il pouvait faire des choses horribles.  
  
Le lendemain matin il était prêt ! Vêtu entièrement de noir, une cagoule prête dans la poche de son pantalon. Il partit rejoindre les troupes de Mangemorts avec Bellatrix. Enfin, après une interminable réunion, Bella vînt l'informer d'où il assisterait à l'attaque. Ils seraient seulement deux Mangemort à faire l'attaque, plus lui. Il y aurait aussi deux Mangemorts pour surveiller et les protéger des Aurors. L'attaque se passerait au Chaudron Baveur, et au Chemin de Traverse. Enfin, lorsque toutes les explications furent données, ils partirent.  
  
Une fois rendus sur place, ils cherchèrent du regard leurs victimes, ils les trouvèrent rapidement. Ils fondirent sur eux pour les emmenés dans un coin désert du pub. Drago restait bien au côté de Bella. Cette dernière commençait à torturer Fleur. Tellement elle était violente, Drago eut presque pitié pour elle. Mais il se reprit vite, elle était du côté de Saint-Potter après tout ! Il se dit que c'était sûrement un effet des ses restes de vélane ! Il se mit à regarder Bella la torturant.  
  
Elle lança une série de Doloris, Fleur était écroulée par terre de douleur ! Elle hurlait à en perçer un tympan ! Puis Bella lui lança un Imperium en lui disant de se taillader les veines du poignet, un faisant apparaître un cutter. Puis elle créa une illusion, un homme, et lui ordonna de la violer. Il plaqua Fleur au mur, et malgré ses cris la viola, sans aucun remord ! La pauvre souffrait ! Elle vivait un cauchemar ! Drago ne pouvant supporter une telle souffrance, détourna les yeux et regarda ce que faisait l'autre Mangemort avec Dubois. Il vit qu'il en avait déjà fini. Il prenait moins de plaisir à torturer que Bella !  
  
Bella le força soudain à regarder la fin de Fleur. Elle lui lança encore un ou deux Doloris à haute dose. Elle ordonna une dernière fois à son illusion de la violer et puis lui lança le mortel Avada Kedavra. Fleur poussa un dernier hurlement et s'éteint. Toujours aussi belle dans la mort que dans la vie !  
  
En rentrant au Manoir Drago monta directement dans sa chambre. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pu rester impassible devant cette horreur. Il entendit un coup discret frapper à sa porte. Il murmura un vague entrer et entendit des pas. Puis il sentit qu'une personne s'asseyait à ses côtés.  
  
Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. La première fois ce n'est pas toujours facile. Tu verras la prochaine fois ça ce passera mieux.  
  
- Oui je l'espère. Tu sais Crabbe, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi qui me comprend à ce point là. Même Goyle, il ne me cerne pas aussi bien.  
  
- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai déjà vécu des choses similaires.  
  
- Oui. Bon je vais me coucher. J'ai besoin de dormir.  
  
- Ok. Je te laisse. A demain.  
  
Drago se changea et se coucha. Il s'endormit comme une masse.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, bisous à la prochaine fois. Lily. 


End file.
